


Letting Go

by Legahcy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legahcy/pseuds/Legahcy
Summary: ⚠️TW:Suicude, Abuse, and Bullying.⚠️In detail of Landon’s abusive foster parent. The bullying in school and things that led him to an $uicude attempt. Set two months after town square.
Kudos: 2





	1. The trash

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Abuse🚧⚠️  
> ❓ Feedback is wanted and needed.  
> Constructive criticism.❓  
> So basically I am not a possession writer, I had this in my notes since October though. It's kinda cringe but I hope you enjoy it.  
> The scenes may be a little dramatic but I wanted show that Brian was really abusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Abuse🚧⚠️  
> ❓ Feedback is wanted and needed.  
> Constructive criticism.❓  
> I am not a professional writer, I had this in my notes since October though. It's kinda cringe but I hope you enjoy it.  
> The scenes may be a little dramatic but I wanted show that Brian was really abusive.

I was woken up by my foster father's angry footsteps. I became more anxious as they sound got closer to my room. My whole body seemed to be frozen.

When he reached me all I could feel his cold conniving presence. I opened my eyes slowly because he was now hovering over me. My heart was beating out of my chest already and 100 times more when I realized he was smoking a cigarette.

—————————————————————

Brian bends down to Landon “Why the hell isn’t the trash outside?” 

“I-I’m sorry sir, I was tired when I got off work.” Landon nervously stumbles over his words, which he wouldn’t have had to if he’d been honest. (and brian wasn't crazy)

“TIRED?!” Brian says as if it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. 

”I could just imagine how hard you’re life is.” He says in a mocking tone 

”You don’t get to be tired, all you do is make smoothies.” 

“Go take out the fucking trash.” He says yelling in Landon's face.

“Ok,” Landon says dejectedly but Brian twisted that around. 

“Don’t talk back to me” Landon looks at him with absolute bewilderment

“No, I did-“

“Always with the excuses,” he said while flinching at Landon. 

Landon puts his hands up as a way to protect himself and Brian being Brian says “Boy are you trying to hit me?!” 

“No sir I-“

Before could even finish his sentence Brian cuts him off and cuts into him. 

“Listen here you little motherfucker” he says while grabbing Landon by his shirt and pushing him into the headboard “I’m tired of the fucking excuses, you whiny useless brat! *as he throws him down off the bed*

Landon groans in pain his frustration takes hold of him “I’ll take out the trash just let me go!” Brian used this as an excuse to harm him more, so he put the cigarette to his skin burning him taking away any courage or words that the boy had.

He looks Landon in the eyes with no emotion and venom in his voice “I am in control, no one wants you, Landon, you have nowhere to go, there’s nowhere to hide. You’re a weak cowardly little boy, so don’t think for a second that you are the commander of me. You do as I say, don’t forget it.” He says while getting off him

“Get ready for school and don’t forget the trash” he walks out with a hidden smile because the man is truly sick.

——————————————————————

I hurried up and got ready. Not forgetting the trash of course. 

I am just so tired of this, the same vicious cycle. There was always going to be something that makes him angry no matter how hard I tried not to, he took all the fight out of me. There was nothing left.

I just wanted to get out of this place but there was nowhere I could go. No place I was wanted.

On my way to school, it felt as if I was moving on autopilot, usually I would use these walks to calm down and get my emotions in order. But this was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❓ Feedback is wanted and needed.  
> Constructive criticism.❓  
> Ok so I made this short because I wanted to test it out. At the end when Landon says he's in autopilot it's because of reoccurring situations like this and Landon is slowly breaking down. So he becomes numb to protect himself. (his bodies way)  
> Oh yeah and the cigarette was symbolism for Landon's strength for this chapter and a sense of power for brian. A control tool.


	2. Trouble is always lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon gets to school and more drama unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Quick/Vague description of Bullying.  
> TW:Drug Abuse

When I got to the school building I tried my best to keep my head down as always. But trouble is always lurking in the corners for me.

That dick head Conner and his crew started taunting me. All of a sudden I did start to feel, I felt that anger, that pain. That I had been trying so hard to keep down, I couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

I snapped and punched him. Before they could react the security guard walked over thank God. I'd probably have been kissing a toilet bowl again or even worst.

He escorts me, Conner, and his crew to the principles office. Of course, I knew how this was going to go. 

In the principal's office

“Landon, you’re usually a good kid, what’s going on?”

That question upsets Landon which is why he responds with “No, I just don’t usually stand up for myself. The foster kid with a record, who doesn't hurt anyone but everyone is hurting him.”

“If you noticed that I am such a quote on quote good kid, why haven't you noticed how your golden boy has been torturing me for the last two years,” Landon says while looking blankly at the principal 

”Even outside of school he harasses me and they don’t get to deal with the consequences. No all this is ignored and it’s wrong. ” Landon says as his voice breaks while he tries not to cry. 

”It doesn't help that I have to deal with a Connor in my own home, I can't find peace in a place that was supposed to be the most peaceful. The safest.”

”I was supposed to be safe in your school. You failed me and every other kid they deem an outcast in this school. If I can't be protected or safe anywhere, what the hell am I supposed to do?” Landon says while getting up.

The principal is left speechless and doesn't say anything at all, he just looks down ashamed. 

But before Landon could leave he noticed a burn right above the line of his shirt almost hidden.

That makes him put the pieces together Landon isn't the first kid he had failed.

”Landon, what happened to your chest?”

Landon just looked at him and left, this time he didn't have an excuse.

\----------------------------------------------

(Don't have to read this part)

But he knew those burns all too well.

There was a kid named Tommy Nelson, who Landon reminded him of. This is the only reason why he noticed Landon in the first place. His last glance reminded him of a look, he knows all too well. The look of being broken.

Tommy never got to graduate because he fell in love with addiction. It was heroin he said it felt like a warm hug something that he'd missed his whole life. A feeling he never had. With no one and no support, you would think he had no chance. But after 4 years of being an addict, he was sent to prison for a failed carjacking. So at 20 lost another 5 years of his life.

He experienced the worst time in prison but this was for the best. It gave him time to rehabilitate. 

He read and educated himself, once he got out it wasn't easy. He relapsed a few times before getting back on his feet. He went to therapy to deal with his past traumas and CBT treatments. While being a professional bodybuilder which is something else he did in prison.

By the age of 28, he got his GED.  A bachelor's degree in education at 34 and his master's at 36 through community colleges, and online classes. 

5 years later.

He had one family member he wanted to connect with his little brother who he felt like he'd abandoned so he went back to mystic falls. With his significant other, they helped each other stay sober. 

During this time he found out his father had died and his brother didn't want to see him. Which did not surprise him, he no longer felt guilty. 

Now and back then Brian was always like their father. But he and his significant other stayed in his hometown. It was quite and cheap living.

So the Nelson boys had lifelong trauma from their father that they dealt with differently. His brother Brian went off to the army. He took the “right” path but continued to live his violent life. While Tommy chose drugs and the “wrong” path but chose peace and stability.

Today

His brother not wanting to reconnect all the years ago didn't hurt him what hurts him the most is that his brother didn't find a way to deal with his trauma instead he passed it on to someone else. 

Out of rage, Tommy left his office early while canceling the soccer season. He went to his childhood home to confront his brother he wanted him in prison. 

Brian is a cocky hothead just like their father who lives for the pain of others, knowing his brother he got him to confess on the recorder.

Because he's not a saint he also beat the shit out of him, Brian doesn't turn down a challenge it was time someone matched him. Then he went to Police Station to have a conversation with Sherrif Donovan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Jack Nelson: 1954-2011 (52)  
> Tommy Nelson:1970 (56)  
> Brian Nelson: 1972(54)  
> This was in no way meant to make it seem like an drug addiction is something easy to deal with. Or bring a fantasy of happy endings the info something serious.

**Author's Note:**

> ❓ Feedback is wanted and needed.  
> Constructive criticism.❓  
> Ok so I made this short because I wanted to test it out. At the end when Landon says he's in autopilot it's because of reoccurring situations like this and Landon is slowly breaking down. So this why he becomes numb to protect himself. (his body way)  
> Oh yeah and the cigarette was symbolism for Landon's strength for this chapteR and a sense of power for brian and control tool.


End file.
